This invention relates generally to a removable tread belt for tires, and more particularly to such for use in tires for heavy equipment such as earth movers and the like.
Removable tread belts have been used in automotive, truck and aircraft tires. They offer the advantages of allowing a tire carcass to be reused when the tread becomes worn, rather than discarded. They also allow the same tire carcass to be equipped with various types of treads. This concept would also seem to have promise for use in tires used for heavy equipment. As an example, such tires can have a rim diameter of 50 inches and a rim width of 25 inches. The tires are subjected to brutal conditions and therefore must be built to withstand a great deal of abuse. Furthermore, the traction of such tires must be maximized.